Warriors: Eye of the Shadow
by SilverDorumon
Summary: The 4 Clans, Airclan, Fireclan, Waterclan, and Earthclan have always lived in peace. But now, the muderous Bloodclan is rising, and only the shadow harbored by the maple can save the clans...
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES 

**Airclan**- Airclan is a group of cats that live in trees. They are skilled in tracking, and can easily catch birds and rabbits.

Leader- Eaglestar- Brown, black, and white tom with a notched ear

Deputy- Briarstorm- Pale brown and white tom with black stripes (his mate is Oaksong)

Medicine Cat- Mintwhisker- Greenish yellow tom with black leopard-like spots

Apprentice- Goosewing

Warriors

Wildfur- Cream and brown tom with messy fur

Ravenclaw- Battle-scarred black tom with one blind eye

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Flamespots- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a brown tipped tail

Emberfur- Black and white tom with ginger flecks

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Lynxtail- Gray tabby tom with a stumpy tail

Tigerpelt- light ginger she-cat with black stripes and a white underbelly

Apprentice- Hazelpaw

Thrushstorm- Creamy brown and white she-cat

Apprentices

Goosewing- Brown, black, and white she-cat

Foxpaw- Ginger tom with white and black paws and a black stripe down his back and a white underbelly

Hawkpaw- Light brown tom with dark brown stripes

Hazelpaw- Dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks

Queens

Oaksong- Light and dark brown she-cat with a white chest and paws (the mother of Goldenkit (gold she-cat with black stripes) and Maplekit (light brown she-cat with dark brown and brown and white paws)

Dappledrose- White she-cat with black ears and orange spots

Elders

Vipereye- Brown tom with black spots and sightless green eyes

Graycoat- Small she-cat with a messy gray pelt

**Waterclan**- Waterclan is a group of cats that live by the ocean. Their camp is located in a huge cave. Prey consists of gulls, oysters, fish, etc.

Leader- Ripplestar- Gray she-cat with a dappled coat

Apprentice- Crabpaw

Deputy- Seawhisker- Black and gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Darkpool- Black she-cat with white spots

Warriors

Gullflight- White and gray she-cat

Troutclaw- Brown tom with a dappled coat

Karpjaw- Ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice- Sandpaw

Redsun- Dark ginger tom with a white underbelly

Apprentices

Crabpaw- Light ginger tom with gray spots

Sandpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown flecks

Queens

Reedflower- Light yellow she-cat

Swanfeather- Beautiful white she-cat

Willetfur- Dappled light brown she-cat

Elders

Brownleaves- Old brown she-cat

**Fireclan**- Fireclan is a group of cats that live in a barren field (result of wildfire) with few trees. There is little prey.

Leader- Lionstar- Ginger, yellow and white tom

Deputy- Vixenheart- Light ginger and white she-cat

Medicine Cat- Charredface- Pale gray tom with a mangled face

Warriors

Firestorm- Huge dark ginger tom

Apprentice- Mallowpaw

Moonfang- Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Ashtooth- Light gray and white tom with different colored eyes

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Crowwing- Black and ginger she-cat

Roaringflame- Tortoiseshell tom with brown paws

Apprentices

Mallowpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat

Stonepaw- Gray and White tom

Queens

Graydawn- Gray she-cat with light and dark flecks

Elders

Tangledweed- Huge old brown tom

**Earthclan**- Earthclan is a clan of cats that live in a huge network of tunnels. The camp is in a huge chamber tunnel at the center of the network.

Leader- Rabbitstar- Light brown and white she-cat

Deputy- Rumblecloud- Gray and yellow tabby tom

Medicine Cat- Scorchedfeather- Ginger tabby tom

Apprentice- Tallpaw

Warriors

Rockypelt- Gray tom with darker flecks

Shademask- Cream and brown she-cat

Blizzardtail- White tabby she-cat

Howlingwind- Gray and black tabby tom

Juniperspots- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Tallpaw- long limbed gray and ginger tom

Queens

Mistwhisker- Light gray tabby she-cat

Lilyfrond- Brown and white she-cat

Elders

Notchear- Tiny ginger she-cat with torn ears

**Bloodclan**- Bloodclan is a ruthless group of cats living in the city near the outskirts of Airclan and Fireclan territory. Most of them wear collars studded with teeth.

Leader- Bane- White tom with black rosary spots (purple collar)

Deputy- Ivy- Dark gray tabby she-cat (red collar)

***There isn't a medicine cat. Followers are forced to fend for themselves.***

Followers (Cats who fear and respect the Bloodclan leader. They rely on the leader for instructions and orders.)

Skull- Black and ginger tabby tom (yellow collar)

Clipse- Tortoiseshell she-cat (yellow collar)

Quake- Brown tabby tom with a notched ear (red collar)

Eru- Dark ginger tom with red eyes (red collar)

Tsu- Blue-gray she-cat (red collar)

Mud- Brown and black tabby tom with a battle scarred flank (yellow collar)

Kits and Younger Cats (they are cats working to become powerful Followers)

Coal- Smokey gray tom (green collar)

Glass- White she-cat with green eyes (blue collar)

Cruor- Light ginger tom with black rosary spots (white collar)

Queens

Feather- Gray and white she-cat (yellow collar)

Citrus- Pale ginger tabby she-cat (yellow collar)

***There aren't any elders. Bloodclan leaves them to die off.***

Collar Ranks

Blue collar- Kit (weak)

Green collar- Young Cat (novice)

Yellow collar- Adult Cat (strong)

Red collar- Powerful Adult Cat (lethal)

White collar- Son/Daughter of leader (important and possibly lethal)

Purple collar- Leader's collar, formerly the collar of Scourge (**Extremely Deadly**)

***Collar Identifies rank and importance in the clan***

Cats outside Clans- Kittypets, rogues, loners, etc.

Pillie- Brown and white she-cat

Mina- Cream and white she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 

The she-cat pricked her ears while she tasted the morning air for any sign of them. She could never let those cats find her. Not when she had her kit to take care of. He was still young, no older than one moon. If the cats found them they would slaughter her. Their leader, her mate, would make sure of it. Even her own clan, her noble Fireclan, would shred her fur if they ever found out. How could she be so mouse-brained?

To her relief, she didn't smell anything, and she padded back to her kit, where he was curled up, sleeping peacefully. He was a beautiful kit, a gray one with a dark gray stripe down his back and dark gray paws. He had a white underbelly and a dark gray marking on his forehead. The she-cat felt a purr rising in her chest. Her little son was going to be a great warrior. If only the she-cat could have made better choices. If only she hadn't fell in love with that… cat, everything would have been perfect; but now her clanmates were suspicious of whom the father was, and her mate was furious with her for not giving up the kit to his clan. Now they would kill her, and it was all her fault.

"I won't let them take you my son," the she-cat murmured, nuzzling her kit's fur.

The kit mewled in protest, opening its eyes to stare at his mother. The she-cat felt a small prick of sadness; the kit had his father's blue eyes. Now she was positive she would never let those pieces of fox-dung take her kit, and she came to a painful but final decision. She grabbed her kit by his scruff and began to race for the border splitting Fireclan and Airclan. The kit let out a frightened wail as the she-cat ran on. As she sucked air through her nose, fear clouded her brain. The cats! They were nearby, and she was so close to the border! The she-cat cursed herself in her mind for being so foolish.

Now she heard yowls nearby now, and she pushed herself to go faster. She was past the border now, but in an instant, her triumph was replaced by horror as three cats appeared in her path. All of them wore collars studded with dog teeth. Of those three cats, one cat stood out to the she-cat, and her blood turned to ice. A spotted white tom padded in front of the two other cats.

"Hello my dear mate," he said sweetly.

"Leave alone you fox-hearted piece of crow-food!" the she-cat hissed, placing the kit on the ground behind her as she unsheathed her claws. "You can't have him!"

"Oh, I don't want him anymore," the cat mewed smoothly. "I have another son, and he's twice the son that worthless scrap of fur will ever be."

"Then what do you want?" the she-cat snarled, baring her fangs.

The tom suddenly let out a chilling _mrrow_ of laughter, infuriating the she-cat.

"ANSWER ME!" she yowled.

"If you insist," the tom replied coldly, and to the she-cat's horror, he bared his fangs and lunged at her. "I want your _heart_."

There was shriek of agony, and the she-cat fell to the forest floor, dead. In the tom's jaws was, to his comrades' surprise and horror, the she-cat's heart, still beating faintly.

"We're done here," he growled, and he began to pad away towards the city.

"B-but… what about the k-kit?" one cat asked shakily, shocked at his leader for killing that she-cat so quickly.

"What do you mean?" the other cat hissed, baring its fangs at its comrade. "Just leave it there mouse-brain! It'll get eaten by fox or get mangled by a badger!"

"He's right Clipse," the tom said smoothly. "We don't have to waste time on a mere kit. We're going back to the city."

The kit trembled in horror as the three cats disappeared into the forest. He was scared and confused. His mother wasn't moving, and what was the red stuff pouring out of her? The kit crept closer to his mother. Her eyes were wide in shock and anger, her mouth open in an angered snarl. There was a deep torn spot in the she-cat's chest, and blood was oozing out of it. The kit, still shocked and confused, crawled under his mother's foreleg and began to whimper pitifully.

Ravenclaw tasted the air carefully. He was on dawn patrol with his apprentice, Foxpaw, Lynxtail, and Thrushstorm. He was a wily and powerful warrior, the strongest cat in the clan, second to Briarstorm. He had a beautiful mate, Dappledrose, and a loyal apprentice. The only problem was that his only kit had been claimed by greencough a few sunrises ago. There was a hole in his heart, but he forced himself to push on.

Now, as he crept on the soft forest floor, he caught a nasty scent. He shook his head and drank in the air again. There was no mistaking it; the scent of blood mixed with Fireclan and the musky scent of other cats. He quickened his pace to a run, his clanmates close behind.

"Do you guys smell that?" he meowed suspiciously.

"Is that… _blood_?" Thrushstorm yowled, obviously shocked.

"More than likely," Lynxtail mewed, catching the scent as well. "Let's check it out."

The cats advanced on the scent, the scent growing stronger as they went. Suddenly, they came upon a clearing, where the grass was spattered with blood. A gray cat lying on the ground proved to be the source of the blood, and Ravenclaw drank in the cat's scent. Pain stabbed him in the heart.

"It's a Fireclan cat," he said solemnly; though he was yowling on the inside for the dead she-cat. "I wonder what happened to her. It looks like something ripped her… heart out…"

"This is terrible!" Lynxtail snarled. "Who could have done this?"

"We should go tell Eaglestar, Ravenclaw," Foxpaw mewed, a disgusted look on his face.

"I agree," Thrushstorm mewed, backing away from the body.

"Wait," Ravenclaw meowed, catching a fresh scent of another cat. "There's something else here."

He crept closer to the limp body of the she-cat, and, to his surprise, he saw a small gray kit under a foreleg of the she-cat. He was trembling, obviously terrified as Ravenclaw stared at him with surprise.

"It's a kit," he meowed, gently sniffing the kit. "He's a tom, too."

"He looks a lot like your kit, Ravenclaw," Foxpaw blurted, butting his head in to look at the kit. "Only he's… well… alive…"

"Foxpaw! Don't say something so mouse-brained!" Thrushstorm hissed angrily. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Ravenclaw misses Shadowkit!"

"Don't worry about it, Thrushstorm," Ravenclaw mewed as he nuzzled the gray kit. "Starclan has returned Shadowkit to me. He's here, and he is mine."

As gentle as a lamb, Ravenclaw picked up the kit and began padding back toward Airclan, motioning with his tail for his clanmates to follow, who hesitated for a moment then followed. His chest swelled with pride as he neared the Sacred Maple, the main tree in Airclan's camp that was probably a hundred tail-lengths wide. Starclan had given Shadowkit back to him, and no cat could ask for more. Even if the patrol had found him by a dead she-cat, it didn't matter to him, and he pushed that thought away from him. Shadowkit would be the best warrior the clan had ever seen. He was sure of that.

He leapt easily onto the Sacred Maple, the feel of its smooth bark and its familiar scent comforting as he easily scaled the trunk into the thick canopy above. As he climbed past the thick branches, he finally entered the amazing surroundings that were Airclan camp. Cats were jumping from branch to branch easily, conversing with each other while some basked in the sun on branches. Ravenclaw padded past all of this, his patrol close behind and headed for their leader's den. As he got closer, he passed Mintwhisker, the clan's most trusted medicine cat.

"Greetings, Ravenclaw," Mintwhisker mewed, waving his tail in greeting as he padded toward the black warrior. "How was your patrol? It was fine, I presume?"

"More than fine, my friend," Ravenclaw replied, and he lifted Shadowkit to Mintwhisker's muzzle. "Starclan has returned Shadowkit to me."

Mintwhisker sniffed the kit carefully as a purr rose from his chest. "It seems like it, Ravenclaw. This may be one of Starclan's rare blessings, or it might be another omen, but for now, let us be thankful that Shadowkit has returned."

"Thank you Mintwhisker. Is Eaglestar around? I must tell him about the patrol!"

"Who's talking about me?"

Ravenclaw looked up to see his powerful leader, Eaglestar, basking on the High Branch. He was a brown tom with a white underbelly and a black stripe down his back. He was a faithful leader, always thinking of the clan before himself, and nobody ever doubted him. Eaglestar leapt from the High Branch easily and made his way over to Ravenclaw.

"How was the patrol, old friend?" Eaglestar meowed. "It seems as if you're about to jump out of your pelt. What's up?"

"Starclan has blessed me, Eaglestar. They have returned Shadowkit to me! Isn't this great?" Ravenclaw mewed.

Eaglestar studied the kit carefully. "I suppose he is your kit, Ravenclaw, but we can't be sure yet. This might be a sign from Starclan for all we know. Come with me and explain everything that happened."

Ravenclaw nodded and began to pad after Eaglestar, but as he was about to leap onto the Sacred Maple's trunk, the sky suddenly darkened. Yowls of alarm broke out among the branches, and Ravenclaw himself was bristling with alarm.

Eaglestar let out a furious yowl. "Everyone stay calm! It's probably just the clouds covering the sun! They will pass in a moment!"

Sure enough, the sky became bright again, but to the cats' alarm, there were no clouds in sight. Mintwhisker padded between Ravenclaw and Eaglestar. His fur was standing on end, his green eyes wide with shock and awe.

"That… That was a message from Starclan," he said quietly. "_Blood is coming…only the shadow…harbored by the maple… can save us all…_"


End file.
